Hujan
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Ketika hujan menjadi momen mereka / MidoxAka / [UPDATE] SEQUEL! / Na, Happy Reading & Review yah !
1. Chapter 1

**HUJAN**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadoshi Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**MidoxAka, ooc, typo.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca semua dan jangan lupa isi kotak reviewnya nanti :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika hujan turun maka pemuda dengan iris dwi warna itu akan duduk disebuah bangku yang berada didepan sekolahnya. Bukan ia tidak diingatkan untuk membawa payung oleh ibunya atau ia tidak melihat berita pagi mengenai ramalan cuaca namun karena ia sengaja untuk tidak membawa payung untuk bertemu dengan orang yang sangat disukainya sejak 3 bulan terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Tidak membawa payung lagi Akashi" tanya seorang pemuda dengan iris mata yang sama dengan surainya yaitu hijau.

"Harus ku jawab pertanyaan itu, Shintarou."

"Tidak perlu. Ayo ku antar sampai rumah mu"

**Flashback...**

Semua siswa Teiko Senior High School sudah bergegas pulang kerumah mereka karena awan mendung dan tidak akan lama hujan sepertinya akan turun. Beruntung mereka yang membawa payung, namun tidak akan pernah beruntung untuk mereka yang tidak membawa payung karena hanya dua pilihan menerobos hujan atau menunggu sampai reda. Pemuda dengan iris dwi warna yang bernama Akashi Seijuuro masih sibuk dengan data-data tim basket yang ia pimpin karena beberapa bulan lagi tim basketnya harus ikut kejuaraan nasional. Menyusun menu latihan untuk setiap anggota, menyiapkan strategi merupakan tugasnya. Karena itu pula ia harus rela mengulur waktu pulangnya walau kondisi cuaca mendesak siapa pun untuk bergegas kembali kerumah mereka.

Sudah dua jam Akashi sibuk dengan data-data yang ada ditangannya dan akhirnya ia bisa menyelsaikan data-data itu dan membuat menu latihan anggota tim basket. Diliriknya cuaca dari jendela ruang klub basket dan ternyata hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya. Mungkin menunggu hujan reda itu pilihan terbaik daripada harus terkena flu besok karena menerobos hujan.

Jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore dan hujan masih belum juga reda. Meminta jemput orang tuanya adalah pilihan lain daripada menunggu hujan reda. Diambilnya Hp dari tasnya dan ternyata Hp itu mati karena kehabisan baterai. Akashi berjalan keluar gedung sekolah ya mungkin ia akan berharap ada seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama walau itu hal mustahil.

Sampai dilobby sekolah Akashi duduk disalah satu bangku dan menunggu hujan reda. Sampai akhirnya ada salah seorang siswa muncul di lobby itu dan menatap Akashi sebelum akhirnya menghampirinya.

"Kau Akashi Seijuuro ?"

"Ya dan kau siapa ?"

"Aku Midorima Shintarou, murid baru dikelas 3-B."

"Lalu ada apa ?"

"Rumah ku dan rumah mu hanya beda beberapa rumah saja. Mau pulang bersama ?"

"Baiklah Shintarou"

Setelah itu, saat hujan turun. Akashi akan bertemu dengan Midorima dan pulang bersama dengan berbagi payung. Midorima menjadi anggota perpustakaan, setelah pulang Midorima akan menghabiskan waktu diperpustakaan sebelum ia pulang kerumah dan ya karena itulah ia bertemu dengan Akashi. Yang ia tahu adalah tetangganya kerena Midorima melihat Akashi beberapa kali berangkat sekolah bersama dengannya. Mungkin akashi tidak menyadari tapi Midorima menyadari hal itu.

Dan sejak itu pula Akashi menaruh hati pada sosok Midorima yang menurutnya menarik.

**End flashback.**

"Sudah sampai dirumah mu Akashi."

"Mau mampir Shintarou ?"

"Boleh. Kebetulan orang tua ku sedang keluar kota dan aku lapar."

"Heh. Jadi kau mau aku masak lagi rupanya."

"Begitulah. Kali ini aku bantu kau memasak."

"Baik. Ayo masuk dan kebetulan orang tua ku sedang berkunjung kerumah nenek jadi aku hanya dirumah sendiri dan menginap saja Shintarou."

"Terakhir aku menginap dirumah mu, kita kesiangan karena semalaman kau mengajak mu bermain PS."

"Tapi seru kan"

"Ya"

Akashi dan Midorima asik dengan aktifitas dapur mereka. Sampai akhirnya tersaji dua sup tofu di meja makan. Akashi dan Midorima menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap. Hujan dengan udara dinginnya membuat siapa pun akan lapar.

Selesai makan Akashi dan Midorima duduk diruang tengah sembari menonton tv.

"Setelah lulus apa yang akan kau lalukan Akashi ?"

"Kuliah"

"Dimana ?"

"Apa kau mau tahu agar bisa masuk universitas yang sama dengan ku ?"

"Ah lupakan kalau gitu pertanyaan tadi"

"Universitas Tokyo, kau sendiri ?"

"Aku sepertinya akan mengambil fakultas kedokteran di salah satu universitas di jerman."

"Kenapa harus dijerman ? Di jepang banyak universitas yang memiliki fakultas kedokteran terbaik."

"Aku mendapat beasiswa kesana, ku rasa itu kesempatan bagus untuk diambil."

.

.

.

Kelulusan Teiko Senior High School pun tiba. Semua siswa dan siswi berfoto dengan teman-teman mereka untuk kenang-kenangan masa-masa sekolah mereka. Kecerian menghiasi hampir seluruh wajah siswa dan disiswi itu. Tapi tidak untuk wajah Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi terus melihat kearah sosok Midorima yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa teman kelasnya. Akashi harusnya bertemu dengan semua rekan tim basketnya di gym untuk memberikan salam perpisahan namun ia memilih untuk melihat sosok yang akan meninggalkannya sesaat lagi.

Akashi memutuskan untuk mampir disalah satu restoran favoritnya dan mungkin bisa membuat moodnya baik. Selesai memakan semua pesanannya, Akashi melihat kondisi diluar dan ternyata hujan. Akashi tidak menunggu hujan reda tapi ia menerobos hujan. Belum lama ia berjalan menerobos hujan, ia melihat sebuah payung diatas kepalanya dan seorang Midorima disampingnya. Senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau tahu aku berada disini, Shintarou ?"

"Hanya felling saja"

"Jadi kapan kau berangkat ke Jerman ?"

"Besok, jam 12 siang."

"Hem"

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan lagi.

"Bisa ikut dengan ku sebentar Akashi ?"

"Kemana ?"

"Ikut saja"

"Baiklah"

Midorima mengajak Akashi kesebuah cafe. Midorima masih belum bicara apapun dan Akashi masih asik dengan pikirannya.

"Akashi"

"..."

"Akashi"

"..."

"Akashi Seijuuro"

"Ada apa Shintarou ?"

"Kenapa kau melamun, ada masalah ?"

"Tidak"

"Akashi aku akan bicara mengenai perasaan ku, mungkin terdengar aneh tapi ini benar-benar apa yang ku rasakan, aku menyukai mu ah bukan tapi aku mencintai mu"

Akashi terkejut mendengar pengakuan Midorima. Tapi kehangatan mengisi hatinya. Selama ini ternyata perasannya terbalaskan.

"Jadi kau mau aku menjawab apa Shintarou ?"

"Tidak perlu menjawab" jawab Midorima dengan ketus.

"Aku becanda. Aku menyukai mu ah mencintai mu juga Shintarou."

"Apa kau serius ?"

"Menurut mu ?"

Akashi menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan ciuman manis. Midorima dan Akashi setelahnya sama-sama blushing.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 siang dibandara Narita. Midorima dan Akashi duduk berdampingan dan tidak saling bicara satu sama lain.

"Jadi setelah pernyataan kemarin, apa status kita Aka- ah Sei ?"

"Akhirnya kau memanggil nama ku juga Shintarou. Status kita hanya sebatas teman sampai kau kembali nanti."

"Tapi itu kan sekitar 4 tahunan lagi."

"Lalu kenapa ? Aku akan menunggu mu"

"Huf kalau seperti itu aku akan segera kembali dan ku harap kau setia menunggu"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, Shintarou"

.

.

.

Lima tahun kemudian.

Akashi kini tengah menjabat sebagai seorang direktur utama perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya. Di umurnya yang muda akashi mampu memimpin perusahaan besar dan mampu mengembangkan perusahaan itu. Hari-harinya kini nyaris dihabiskan dengan meeting dengan rekan bisnis, mengurus perusahaan, rapat sana-sini. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya karena mendengar langsung dari Midorima yang akan mememulai karirnya di Jerman untuk beberapa tahun setelah kelulusannya sebelum kembali ke Jepang. Kesal. Tentu saja. Waktu empat tahun tidak sebentar ditambah dengan keputusan Midorima yang seperti itu.

Akashi baru selesai meeting dengan beberapa rekan bisnis disebuah restoran. Namun ia merasa suntuk bila harus kembali kerumah setelahnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri dan memerintahkan beberapa buttlernya untuk pulang lebih dahulu. Akashi berada disebuah lapangan basket disalah satu taman kota. Ya dibilang rindu, tentu saja rindu. Setelah kelulusannya dulu dari Teiko dan memasuki dunia perkuliahan Akashi nyaris disibukan dengan perkuliahan dan juga mempelajari perusahaan keluarga karena ia adalah penerus tunggalnya.

Puas melepas penat dengan bermain basket. Akashi memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Beruntung besok adalah akhir pekan maka urusan perusahaan akan libur juga dan memberikannya nafas untuk menikmati hidupnya. Diperjalanan pulangnya, hujan turun dengan deras. Akashi membiarkan hujan membahasi dirinya dan mengingatkan kenangan akan orang yang dicintainya. Kalau dulu orang itu akan datang dan memayunginya tapi sekarang tidak karena orang itu sedang mengejar karirnya.

Akashi membiarkan air hujan yang membasahi dirinya, menikmati air hujan itu sampai...

"Hujan-hujanan akan membuat mu sakit, sei."

Akashi melihat keatas ternyata ada sebuah payung yang memayunginya dan melihat sosok yang ia rindukan dan cintainya disebelahnya.

"Tadaima sei."

"Okaeri Shintarou"

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menyusup dari sela-sela jendela dan sukses membuat pemuda bersurai merah itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Diliriknya pemuda dengan surai hijau disebelahnya yang masih terlelap dengan damainya. Enggan rasanya membangunkan pemuda itu dan kehilangan wajah tidurnya yang damai. Membuat sarapan mungkin pilihan terbaik saat ini toh semalam ia meliburkan dengan dadakan semua buttler dan maid dirumah pribadinya sampai besok. Jadi hari ini dirumahnya hanya ada dia dan juga pemuda yang masih terlelap itu. Ia pun mulai mengambil pakaiannya yang tercecer dibawah kasurnya dan memilah mana yang pakaiannya.

"Ohayou Sei"

Akashi hanya tersenyum. Pemuda itu ternyata sudah bangun sebelum ia selesai mengenakan semua pakaiannya dan melangkah keluar untuk membuat sarapan.

"Ohayou Shintarou"

Midorima hanya tersenyum melihat Akashi yang masih bertelangjang dada.

"Apa yang kau ketawakan Shintarou ?"

"Sei, mau satu ronde lagi"

**BUK.** Sebuah bantal sukses mengenai wajah Midorima.

"Terima kasih untuk lemparan bantalan dipagi harinya sei, dan bisa aku mendapat kepastian apa hubungan kita sekarang ?"

"Bagaimana kalau teman."

"Aku menolak."

"Kalau pasangan hidup ku"

"Aku menerimanya."

Hujan mempertemukan kembali dua insan yang saling mencintai dan sempat berpisah. Hujan juga yang menjadi awal pertemuan mereka. Hujan juga menjadi momen mereka untuk mengingat satu sama lain.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

Kyaaa selesai fic satu ini.

Auhor sangat suka pair MidoxAka karena mereka itu manis kaya permen *oke author bukan murasakichi ko*

Pokoknya auhor minta review kalian yah readerchi :)

Sankyu...


	2. Sequel ! Part 1

**Sequel : HUJAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KnB Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-Sensei**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel dari Fic author yang berjudul "Hujan".**

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah memberikan review di Fic 'HUJAN'. Karena banyak yang mau sequel jadi ya jadilah fic ini, walau mungkin malah jadi semakin aneh ceritanya di fic ini.**

**So, happy reading !**

**Jangan lupa Review diakhir yaa ^o^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Midorima Shintarou yang kembali ke Jepang kini menjadi seorang dokter dirumah sakit yang di kelolah keluarganya. Kembali ke Jepang, bukan hanya untuk memulai karir, namun juga untuk bertemu dan menepati janjinya dengan orang yang dicintainya. Janji untuk menjadi pendamping hidup orang itu.

Janji itu akan ditepati beberapa hari lagi, semua persiapan sudah sembilan puluh persen. Akashi Seijuuro akan menjadi Midorima Seijuuro. Memikirkan perubahaan nama keluarga Akashi aja sudah membuat Midorima senyum-senyum bahagia sendiri. Senang, tentu saja. Midorima sangat beruntung karena Akashi orang yang simpel sepertinya karena itu persiapan pernikahan merek berjalan dengan lancar. Hanya pesta sederhana yang akan dihadiri oleh keluarga, dan sahabat terdekat Midorima dan Akashi.

Usai dengan urusan rumah sakit, Midorima kembali ke rumahnya. Walau waktu pernikahan mereka semakin dekat, namun ada tanggung jawab yang tidak bisa Midorima tinggalkan yaitu memeriksa keadaan pasiennya dan memastikan kalau keadaan mereka semakin membaik. Bekerja sebagai seorang dokter, tentu saja memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat berat. Tapi semuanya dijalani dan dinikmati Midorima. Inilah hidup, semua dimulai dengan usaha dan hasil biar Tuhan yang menentukan.

Midorima hanya tersenyum saat melihat lexus hitam kekasihnya yang terpakir di garasinya. Cepat-cepat memarkiran mobilnya, Midorima pun segera masuk untuk bertemu dengan sang kekasih yang sudah dua hari ini tidak ditemuinya karena kesibukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat datang Tuan." Sapa seorang maid.

"Dimana Sei ?"

"Tuan muda Akashi, sedang berada di dapur."

Setelah Midorima berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat Akashi tengah memotong tofu, Midorima pun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat apron merah bergambar beruang dipakai Akashi. Manis. Itulah yang Midorima lihat.

"Tadaima Sei."

"Okaeri Shintarou."

Midorima pun memeluk Akashi dari belakang. Aroma mint memenuhi indra penciumannya. Mint, yang menenangkan.

"Kau punya dua pilihan, membantu ku memasak atau berganti pakaian."

"Aku pilih opsi kedua Sei, dengan kau yang membantu ku berganti pakaian."

"Apa bau obat dirumah sakit, sudah membuat pikiran mu mesum seperti Daiki, huh ?"

"Mesum dengan calon istri sendiri sepertinya tidak masalah. Ingat Sei, hubungan yang romantis akan membuat rumah tangga langgeng."

"Aku malas berdebat, sekarang segera lakukan pilihan mu, kuman-kuman dari rumah sakit akan menempel pada ku kalau kau terus memeluk ku tanpa berganti baju."

"Baiklah"

CUP. Akashi sukses merinding saat Midorima mengecup tengkuknya. Ayolah itu daerah sensitifnya, mencoba menggoda. Tentu aja Akashi akan membalas itu nanti.

Midorima hanya tersenyum kemenangan saat melihat wajah Akashi. Ya Midorima memang sengaja mengcup tengkuk yang sensitif itu. Menggoda Akashi, menjadi hobi barunya saat ini.

.

.

Midorima memakan habis makan malamnya yang di masak Akashi. Enak. Tentu aja, Midorima selalu menyukai masakan Akashi. Walau Akashi selalu memasak Sop Tofu.

"Sudah fitting gaun mu lagi Sei ?"

Akashi pun menyeritkan dahinya. Gaun. Sungguh sepertinya kekasih hijaunya ini belum bosan menggodanya.

"Fitting bersama mungkin lebih baik, agar nanti kau bisa memilih ukuran dada palsu untuk ku kenakan saat aku memakai gaun itu."

"Sensitif sekali." Midorima pun tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku sedang menstruasi sepertinya."

"Sudahlah Sei, maaf ya. Besok aku libur jadi kita akan fitting tuxedo kita besok ya."

"Kau memang harusnya libur, empat hari menjelang pernikahan masih saja sibuk dengan rumah sakit."

"Aku pun harus mengatakan hal yang kau katakan, liburlah Seijuuro-sama karena empat hari lagi pernikahan mu."

"Terima kasih, tidak perlu diingatkan aku sudah libur dari hari ini. Tidak seperti mu yang harus di ingatkan."

"Ya ya ya maaf ya Sei"

.

.

Akashi mencoba tuxedo putih yang akan ia kenakan di acara pernikahannya dan tuxedo itu sudah sangat pas untuk tubuhnya. Begitu pun Midorima, ia sudah mencoba tuxedo berwarna hitam yang akan ia kenakan.

"Sei."

Akashi pun menunggu Midorima melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana dengan gaun itu, kau akan sangat cantik saat mengenakannya nanti dan sepertinya itu akan cocok dengan ukuran mu."

Akashi pun melihat gaun yang di tunjuk Midorima. Gaun berwarna putih dengan panjang selutut dengan desain sederhana namun tetap terlihat elegan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang mengenakannya." Balas Akashi dengan nada kesal.

Midorima pun hanya bisa tersenyum. Ya, sampai kapan pun ia tidak akan pernah puas menggoda kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Fitting selesai. Akashi dan Midorima pun sepakat untuk mampir ke sebuah toko kue favorit mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan Akashi hanya diam, Midorima sadar kalau sepertinya Akashi sedang ngambek soal candaannya soal 'Gaun'. Tapi Akashi yang ngambek jadi hal yang Midorima sukai, karena Akashi yang ngambek itu MANIS.

"Shin-chan... Shin-chan... Shin-chan..."

Midorima dan Akashi pun menoleh kearah suara itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja -

BRUK

- Seseorang asing memeluk Midorima. Akashi pun langsung mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya. Dilihatnya tajam pemuda dengan surai hitam itu yang sedang memeluk kekasihnya.

"Lepas Bakao!"

"Shin-chan hidoi."

"HEM!" Daheman Akashi pun menarik perhatian orang yang dipanggil Bakao oleh Midorima dan juga Midorima tentunya.

"Siapa dia Shintarou ?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada dingin dan menakutkan.

"Halo kenalkan nama ku Takao Kazunari, kau pasti adiknya Shin-chan ya." Takao pun mengelus surai merah Akashi.

Midorima hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan Takao.

PLAK. Akashi pun menyingkirkan tangan yang mengelus surainya.

"Oi Bakao, dia bukan adik ku. Dia Akashi Seijuuro, kekasih ku."

"Hehhh ? Ku kira dia adik Shin-chan" Takao pun memberikan senyum bodohnya -begitulah menurut Midorim-

"Kau siapanya Shintarou Bakao ?"

"Hehhh bahkan Sei-chan pun memanggil ku Bakao, hidoi."

Midorima pun hanya mengela nafas berat. Takao entah pura-pura gak peka atau memang bodoh, ga sadar apa kalau Akashi kini tenga perlahan memasuki mode yandarenya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang pertanyaan ku." Ucap Akashi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Hemm.. Aku temen satu kuliah Shin-chan saat di Jerman dulu.. Dan maaf ya, aku tahu kok kamu itu kekasihnya Shin-chan, cuma iseng aja sih tadi mau bikin kamu cemburu. Shin-chan sering menunjukan foto mu ke aku loh saat di Jerman dulu, bahkan Shin-chan selalu curhat kalau dia sangat kangen dan mau cepet-cepet pulang ke Jepang untuk ketemu kau Sei-chan."

"Oi Bakao! Jangan cerita yang macem-macem."

"Hehehe pasti Shin-chan malu yaa... Ah iya aku udah nerima undangan kalian nanti aku dateng sama Shun-chan."

"Kau sudah pacaran dengan Izuki Senpai rupanya."

"Iya dong, emang Shin-chan doang yang boleh punya kekasih."

"Errr terserah kau Bakao!"

"Ne Sei-chan jangan menatap tajam ku dong, jadi mengerikan tahu... Maaf ya sekali lagi. Kalau gitu aku pergi dulu yaa.. Selamat bersenang-senang Sei-chan Shin-chan."

Takao pun pergi. Midorima hanya menghela nafas lega, ternyata Takao peka dan langsung to the point menjelaskan ke Akashi, kalau tidak ia akan disusahkan menenangkan Akashi yang ada dalam Mode Yandarenya.

Akashi sendiri kini sudah biasa aja. Mendengar penjelasan Takao, justru membuatnya senang ternyata Midorima selama di Jerman selalu mengingatnya. Namun gengsi buat engak nerusin acara ngambeknya ke Midorima.

.

.

Midorima sungguh tidak tertarik dengan Red Velfet pesanannya, alasannya simpel karena Akashi masih ngambek. Akashi yang ngambek memang manis tapi juga mengesalkan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau ngambek Sei ?"

"Aku sudah minta maaf dari tadi soal masalah gaun itu, dan untuk Takao, aku rasa sudah jelas kalau dia hanya teman kuliah ku dulu."

Akashi tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Baiklah buat satu permintaan dan akan ku kabulkan apapun itu."

Akashi pun menyeriangi. Ide iseng muncul di kepalanya.

"Baiklah, permintaan ku simpel, kenakan gaun di acara pernikahan nanti."

"Sei."

"Baiklah buat satu permintaan dan akan ku kabulkan apapun itu." Akshi pun mengulang kata-kata Midorima.

"Permintaan yang lain."

"Bagaimana dengan Ferari yang kemarin kau lihat di majalah sport."

"Kau bisa membelinya sendiri Sei."

"Tapi aku mau kau yang membelikan."

"Tap-"

"Ya ya baiklah kalau gitu gendong aku sampai ke rumah, suruh Tanaka mengambil mobil mu untuk dibawa ke rumah, kita pulang dengan bis."

"Ya baiklah Ojou-sama."

Ingatkan Midorima untuk tidak sembarangan lagi, mengajukan tawaran 'mengabulkan permintaan' pada Akashi, saat Akashi sedang ngambek karena itu sama aja cari masalah.

Akashi sendiri hanya menyeriangi puas atas tindakannya. Kekasihnya memang harus dibalas jahil juga terkadang.

.

.

Hari pernikahan tiba...

Ikrar sehidup semati sudah diucapkan Shintarou dan juga Seijuuro. Semua yang hadir dalam pernikahan itu ikut larut dalam kebahagian kedua pasangan yang baru saja resmi menikah itu.

Ucapan selamat mengalir untuk keduanya. Seluruh sahabat keduanya hadir dan juga keluarga besar keduanya. Hari pernikahan selalu jadi momen indah dan akan tersimpan dengan rapih dalam ingatan siapapun menjadi momen yang tidak terlupakan. Dan akan jadi momen pertama dan terakhir untuk Shintarou dan Seijuuro.

Pesta pernikahaan Shintarou dan Seijuuro usai. Kedua pasangan pengantin baru itu tengah beristirahat didalam kamar keduanya.

Seijuuro masih asik dengan teh ditangannya sembari menonton televisi. Seijuuro pun melihat Shintarou yang tengah sibuk dengan laci lemarinya.

"Apa yang kau cari Shintarou ?"

"Nah ketemu juga deh."

"Apa yang ketemu ?"

"Ini Sei." Shintarou menunjukan dua kardus berukuran kecil ke Seijuuro.

"Ka-"

"Kita mau malam pertama dengan pengaman atau tidak Sei, kalau mau pakai pengaman aku punya dua bungkus dan kita bisa menghabiskan semuanya malam in-"

BUK. Sebuah buku menabrak dinding dibelakang Shintarou. Untungnya, daya refleks Shintarou cepat sehingga bisa mengindar buku terbang yang mengarah padanya. Seriangi di wajah Shintarou pun semakin kentara saat melihat semburat merah di pipi Seijuuro.

"Aku mau mandi." Ucap Seijuuro sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Jangan dikunci aku akan ikut setelah memastikan pengaman mana yang akan kita gunakan pertama."

"TERSERAH."

"Apa kau tidak ingin pakai pengaman, Sei ?"

"TER-SE-RAH!"

**-End-**

Yap. Sequel Fic 'HUJAN' selesai !

Mungkin akan ada sequel lain dalam bentuk oneshoot. Tapi setelah saya dapet ide. Atau ada yang mau kasih ide ? Silakan saja :)

**GAJE ? Banyak Typo ? OOC ? Atau mau kasih ide untuk sequel berikutnya ? Silakan berikan Review...**

Sankyu ^o^


End file.
